Quest Buildings
Quest Buildings are Buildings that are only available by completing Quests. They often require expenditure of axes or other resources to find them, and frequently have several stages of construction, each requiring both Special Items and Quest Special Items. Some Quest Buildings provide unique rewards, such as being able to trade one resource for another, or allowing travel to locations outside of the village. For buildings in Snowy Hills and Spook Row, see their respective pages. See also: Quests, Limited Quests, Special Items, Quest Special Items All Quest Buildings fall into one of six categories (Building, Tree, House, Decor, Instant, Pay to Harvest) which describes their behavior in terms of game mechanics (not necessarily their physical appearance). = Buildings = These structures behave similarly to Buildings, in that they are Harvested instantly, usually produce Coins and XP, and may intermittently produce materials. Boulder Requirements: *To Find: 2 Axes, 1 minute Produces: *Special Items: Rocks *Regenerates: 1 hour Woody Trees Requirements: *To Find: 2 Axes, 1 minute Produces: *Special Items: Wood *Regenerates: 1 hour Giant Thistle Requirements: *To Find: 1 Axe, 1 hour Produces: *Special Items: Wood *Regenerates: 1 hour Beanstalk Requirements: *To Find: 3 Axes, 12 hours Produces: *Special Items: Wood *Regenerates: 1 hour Fairy Ring Requirements: *To Find: 5 Axes, 1 hour *Stage 1: **3 Magic Mushroom (2 Axes, 1 hour each) **? Herbs **? Wild Honey *Stage 2: **a **b **c Produces: *Special Items: Fairy Dust *Regenerates: 1 hour Citadel Requirements: *To Find: 3 Axes, 1 hour *Stage 1: **2 Chisel **10 Rocks **2 Quarry Stone **1 hour *Stage 2: **1 Spyglass (2 Axes, 1 hour) **10 Wood **1 Shield Produces: *Special Items: Shield (20%), Spyglass (20%), or nothing (60%) *Regenerates: 24 hours Grand Hall Requirements: *Stage 1: **1 Round Table **10 Fairy Dust **10 Stone Bricks **1 hour *Stage 2: **2 Lionheart Portrait (3 Axes, 1 hour each) **5 Planks **3 Thread **1 hour *Stage 3: **1 Candelabra (3 Axes, 1 hour) **4 Honey Bun **30 Shield Produces: *Special Items: Candelabra, Shield *Regenerates: 24 hours Ghost Hollow Requirements: *To find: 1 Axe *Stage 1: **10 Spirit **5 hours *Stage 2: **1 Sheets (explore Cave: 8 hours, 3 Axes, 50 Coins) **3 Book **13 Spirit Produces: *Coins: 200 *XP: 20 *Regenerates: 5 hours Mad Laboratory Requirements: *To find: 3 Axes, 6 hours *Stage 1: **1 Lab Supplies (Explore the Cave: 3 Axes, 8 hours, 50 Coins) **5 Talisman Cookie **5 Spirit Produces: *Coins: 200 *Regenerates: 24 hours Repository Requirements: *To Find: *Stage 1: **Vault Key (2 Axes, 1 hour) **10 Thread **20 Rocks **8 hours *Stage 2: **1 Vault Key **10 Stone Bricks **? Sawhorse Produces: *Coins: 200 *XP: 50 *Regenerates: 24 hours Meteor Requirements: *Stage 1 **2 Fire Suits (8 hours each) **10 Planks **30 Dewdrop **8 hours *Stage 2 **1 Pick Axe (8 hours) **30 Dewdrop **30 Shield Produces: *Coins: 200 *XP: 50 *Special Items: Fairy Dust *Regenerates: 48 hours Dojo Requirements: *Stage 1: **5 Sawhorse **30 Wood **20 Shield *Stage 2: **1 hour **2 Fire Sword (1 hr and 2 axes each) **5 Chisel **20 Rocks Produces: *Special Items: Fire Sword (80%), Shield (20%) *Regenerates: 24 hours Arena Requirements: *To Find: 2 Axes, 1 hour *Stage 1: **1 Clock (2 axes, 4 hours) **6 Rocks **10 Wood **2 hours *Stage 2: **1 Scoreboard (6 axes, 4 hours) **2 Sawhorse **10 Rocks **3 hours *Stage 3: **1 Keystone (2 axes, 1 hour) **4 Sawhorse **2 Quarry Stone **4 hours *Stage 4: **1 Magic Flame (3 axes, 4 hours) **4 Planks **2 Stone Bricks Produces: *XP: 25 *Coins: 100 *Special Items: Clock *Regenerates: 24 hours *Happiness: 15 Safari Store Requirements: *To Find: *Stage 1: **a **b Produces: *Coins: 2 *XP: 2 *Special Items: Thread *Regenerates: 1 hour Western Saloon Requirements: *To Find: *Stage 1: Produces: *Coins: 10 *XP: ?? *Regenerates: 6 hours Mount Kingmore Requirements: *To Find: *Stage 1: **a **b Produces: *Coins: 100 *XP: 25 *Special Items: Spyglass *Regenerates: 24 hours Fort Requirements: *To Find: *Stage 1: **a **b Produces: *Coins: 150 *XP: 40 *Special Items: Shield *Regenerates: 24 hours Magic Shop Requirements: *To Find: *Stage 1: **a **b Produces: *Coins: 13 *XP: 13 *Regenerates: 8 hours = Trees = These structures behave similarly to Trees, in that they take time to Harvest, and always yield materials. Beehive Requirements: *To Find: 2 Axes, 1 hour *Stage 1: **1 Orange Blossom (2 Axes, 1 hour) **2 Herbs **1 hour *Stage 2: **1 Queen Bee (2 Axes, 1 hour) **3 Dewdrop Produces: *Special Items: Wild Honey *Harvest: 1 hour *Regenerates: 24 hours Quarry Requirements: *To Find: 4 Axes, 24 hours Produces: *Special Items: Quarry Stone *Harvest: 12 hours *Regenerates: 12 hours Axe Generator Requirements: *To Find: Explore Dark Forest (Quest) *Stage 1: **a **b Produces: *Limit: 10 free Harvests *Resources: Axes (1) *Harvest: 4 hours *Regenerates: 1 hour Recharge (after free Harvests spent): *7 Axes: 10 Gold (1.42 Gold per Axe) *15 Axes: 20 Gold (1.33 Gold per Axe) *32 Axes: 40 Gold (1.25 Gold per Axe) Magic Tree Requirements: *To Find: 3 Axes, 12 hours *Stage 1 **35 Dewdrop **15 Dye **35 Fairy Dust **12 hours *Stage 2 **1 Trampoline (12 hours, 3 axes) **2 Peat Moss (8 hours, 3 axes each) **35 Rocks Produces *Special Items: Wax *Harvest: 1 hour *Regenerates: 48 hours *Permanent +1 Inventory slot = Houses = These structures behave similarly to Houses, in that they are Harvested instantly, produce Cheer and XP, and often add village residents. Safe House Requirements: *To Find: *Stage 1: **Time: 30 minutes Produces: *Cheer: 25 *XP: 25 *Regenerates: 1 hour *Build XP: 60 *Residents: Sharks Cowboy Ranch Requirements: *To Find: *Stage 1: Produces: *Coins: ?? *XP: ?? *Regenerates: 1 hour = Decor = Purely decorative, produces nothing, cannot be Harvested. Crop Circle Requirements: *To Find: 2 Axes, 6 hours *Stage 1: **1 Scroll (explore Cave: 8 hours, 3 axes, 50 coins) **3 Dye **5 Thread *Stage 2: **1 Garden Wagon (explore Cave: 8 hours, 3 axes, 50 coins) **5 Chisel **10 Spyglass **1 hour Produces: *Happiness: Liberty Statue Requirements: *To find: 3 Axes *Stage 1: **Crown (5 Axes, 4 hours) **7 Rocks **4 Wax **4 hours *Stage 2: **Torch (5 Axes, 4 hours) **4 Chisel **7 Fairy Dust **1 hour Produces: *Happiness: 470 Track and Field Requirements: *To Find: 2 Axes, 16 hours *Stage 1: **a **b *Stage 2: **a **b Produces: *Happiness: Lost Sundial Requirements: *Stage 1: **a **b *Stage 2: **a **b Produces: *Happiness: Vulture Volcano Requirements: *Stage 1: **a **b *Stage 2: **a **b Produces: *Happiness: Mud Pool Requirements: *Stage 1: **a **b *Stage 2: **a **b Produces: *Happiness: Sky Bridge Requirements: *To Find: 3 Axes, 1 hour *Stage 1: **5 Chisel **20 Rocks **10 Quarry Stone **1 hour *Stage 2: **1 Keystone (3 axes, 1 hour) **3 Spyglass **30 Shield **1 hour Produces: *Happiness: 450 Swimming Hole Requirements: *Stage 1: **a **b *Stage 2: **a **b Produces: *Happiness: Practice Zone Requirements: *Stage 1: **a **b **c *Stage 2: **a **b Produces: *Happiness: Playground Category: unknown Requirements: *Stage 1: *a *b Produces: = Instant = These special structures behave similarly to buildings, but can be instantly Harvested by the player, rather than by a village Helper. Totem Pole Requirements: *To Find: *Stage 1: **a **b Produces: *Coins: ?? *XP: ?? *Special Items: Quarry Stone *Regenerates: 24 hours Truffle Orchard Requirements: *To Find: 3 Axes, 2 hours *Stage 1: **1 Hole Digger (4 Axes, 3 hours) **20 Wood **3 hours *Stage 2: **1 Giant Shovel (2 Axes, 3 hours) **20 Fairy Dust **4 hours *Stage 3: **1 Watering Can (1 Axe, 3 hours) **20 Dewdrop **2 Wild Honey **5 hours *Stage 4: **1 Wood Chipper (3 Axes, 3 hours) **20 Wood **6 hours *Stage 5: **1 Clock (2 Axes, 4 hours) **2 Book **3 Tea Bag Produces *Coins: 140 *XP: 50 *Special Items: Truffle *Regenerates: 12 hours *Happiness: = Pay to Harvest = These special structures behave similarly to Trees, but also have a cost for harvesting, and usually a correspondingly valuable reward. Cave Requirements: *To Find: 3 Axes *To Harvest: ("Explore the Cave") **3 Axes **50 Coins **Harvest: 8 hours Produces: *Gold: 3 *Coins: 1000 *Regenerates: 30 minutes Bog Requirements: *To Find: *To Harvest: **2 Axes **200 Coins **Harvest: 1 hour Produces: *Coins: 1000 *XP: 50 *Special Items: None *Regenerates: 8 hours = Unknown = The category of these structures has yet to be determined. Welcome Bureau